


Maybe it's all meant to be?

by usedtolurk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, Ennoshita Chikara is a music nerd, How Do I Tag, M/M, Meet-Cute, Terushima Yuuji is a dork, boy next door, this ship is criminally underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedtolurk/pseuds/usedtolurk
Summary: 'hi i just moved into this dorm and the walls are paper thin so I can hear your music and I also love that artist wanna be friends?'
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji
Kudos: 4





	Maybe it's all meant to be?

**Author's Note:**

> hi so, this is my first time ever posting anything so please be kind,,
> 
> I just really love this ship and had this cute idea so I started writing this.  
> hopefully someone other than me also enjoys this c:
> 
> also english isn't my first language so if you find any mistakes feel free to educate me in the comments!

With a heavy thump the last on his boxes landed on the floor of his new dorm room.  
Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Ennoshita surveyed the room, planning out what needed unpacking first.  
He always thought of himself as more a minimalist, yet somehow when packing his stuff, it was shocking how  
many things he owned. Maybe he should declutter while unpacking things?  
Now is a good a time as any.

Realizing that it might take longer than anticipated to get sorted into his new living space, he dug around a  
few boxes until he found his speaker. Quickly connecting it to his phone it soon started playing one of his productivity playlist.  
Upbeat enough that he would maintain his motivation, but calm enough that he wouldn’t get distracted.

Ennoshita took a certain pride in curating the perfect playlist for any occasion.He was always in charge of the music for any Karasuno get together,  
chill hangout session with Kinoshita and Narita or the study sessions with Noya and Tanaka.  
It usually shocked people since Ennoshita didn’t make a habit out of sharing his interest in music with other people.  
He preferred it that way. It made their shocked faces when he could pinpoint a persons taste of music just that much more satisfying.

Getting started on unpacking he dug around for his sheets and blankets, quietly humming along.  
A few songs in one of his favourites comes on and without thinking too much about it he starts singing along, swaying to the beat and  
nodding his head.Getting into it more and more as the song progresses, he starts dancing along and singing a bit louder.  
Just as he was on the very last note of the song he hears a knock coming from his front door.

He freezes.

Oh god had someone heard him? He was told the walls in the student dormitory were insanely thin. Were they here to complain?  
Ennoshita knew he wasn’t a stellar singer, but that’s going a bit far, right?  
Startled out of his spiral by new knocks he rushes to the door.  
His breath catches for second. Standing before him was an insanely familiar looking tall blonde with an undercut and mischevious hazel eyes.  
His mouth slightly parted due to the slight shock allowed Ennoshita a small glimpse of the trademark tongue piercing.

„Terushima Yuuji?“ Ennoshita whispers.

Oh, he was so fucked. Terushima had looked attractive all throughout highschool.  
The few times Ennoshita had seen him at volleyball matches were enough for him to admit that maybe he had a thing for cocky blondes with piercings,  
but this… this was just on another level.  
Despite that comfy hoodie it was apparent that he had filled out a bit more, his jawline sharper and his features more mature.  
He still had his undercut, but the top of his hair was now in a bun. Did he get more piercings after graduation?

A polite cough made Ennoshita snap back to reality.

„Oh hey you remember me! I remember you, too! I still don’t forgive you for snatching up our chance at nationals two times in a row you know?“  
he accusingly pointed a finger, but the comment had no bite. His smile was warm and his eyes held a glint in them that Ennoshita couldn’t quite place.

„Ah, well the pleasure is all mine.“  
That’s the best Ennoshitas mind could come up with for now. He’s not a complete gay disaster, but talking to cute boys always made him either incredibly tongue-tied or just unintentionally mean.

„Nevermind that, is there anything I can help you with?“

„Huh?“

„You knocked, remember? Presumably for a reason?“

„Oh – I - Uuhh..“ Terushima begins fiddling with the straps of his hoodie and avoids Ennoshitas gaze

_Cute_

„Yes?“ Ennoshita can’t help the small smile creeping onto his face

„Oh! I’m kind of your next door neighbour! And I heard your music!“

Ennoshita crings. So it really was that.

„Sorry, was it too loud? I can turn it down a bit.“ He offers.

„No, no, no! That’s not it!“ Terushima shakes his head dizzingly quickly.

„There was this one song and I recognized it because it’s from my favourite band and then I heard you singing along to, of course I didn’t know it was you, and then I thought: Hey wouldn’t it be cool if I could make friends with my neighbour because apparently we like the same band? And then I came to knock on your door and now, here I am!“ he rambles.

„Oh.“ is all Ennoshita could think to say.

„Yeah“ Terushima answers avoiding his gaze and scratching his neck.

_Is that a faint blush on his cheeks?_

A few second of akward silence.

_Fuck it, might as well shoot my shot._

„So do you wanna come in?“

„Eh?“

„To listen to music together?“ Ennoshita asks.

He opens the door a bit wider.

„I moved in like 20 mins ago, so I have pretty much nothing to offer you, but company, so I understand if you don’t want to…“ he trails off. Slowly his nervousness starts to betray him, but before he could utterly embarass himself by throwing the door in Terushimas face he answers:

„I’d love to!“

The response is a bit too loud and Terushima a bit too flustered for it to seem casual, but Ennoshita finds it endearing all the same.

„To have the company I mean“ he adds a lot quieter than before, hands fiddling with drawstrings of his hoodie once again.

A nervous habit maybe?

It reassures Ennoshita to no end that he isn’t the only nervous one in this, eventhough Terushima shows it much more than he does.

„Well, then come on in.“ He says as he moves back into his room, leaving the door open for Terushima to follow him.

A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips when he hears the door softly close shut.

After the initial awkwardness of their first conversation, Ennoshita is surprised to find that Terushima is really easy to talk to. Despite what he might seem like,  
he‘s a surprisingly attentive listener, asks interesting questions and seems to genuienly care about the answer.He‘s also surprisingly funny without trying to be.  
As the conversation progresses from music and highschool volleyball to carrer plans and hobbies they find themselves talking well into the evening.  
Neither wanting to be the first one to suggest calling it a night, they agree on ordering some pizza and spend more time than really necessary on roasting the  
other persons choice of toppings.

„If it‘s so bad why do you keep stealing my slices, mister?!“ Terushima yells in fake exasperation.

„Had to confirm that you have exeptionally bad taste.“ Ennoshita giggls as he finishes his second stolen pizza slice.

„I would steal your slices too, if I didn’t already know that mushrooms taste fucking disgusting on pizza and in general“

„Oh come on it’s not that bad! Open wide!“ Ennoshita giggles as he moves closer and closer, threatening Terushima with one of his own pizza slices.

„Dude stop for real I will throw up if you make me eat that!“ Terushima sais, but he‘s laughing and makes no move to stop Ennoshita.

And right there in between full moving boxes and empty pizzy cartons two hearts slowly start coming together so naturally that all of it just kind of feels meant to be.


End file.
